


Like Pen and Paper

by Petiite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petiite/pseuds/Petiite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a story I wrote last year, I think? It's the first larry story I ever wrote, so it's not really great.</p><p>(harry is lovesick and louis finds him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Pen and Paper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in a long time guys! Take this as sort of an apology and a promise that Eximius is being written.

There was talking all around him, but Harry refused to listen to any of it. His heart wasn’t in the conversation; it was lost with someone far else.

"-Isn’t that right, Harry?" his friend Niall’s voice snapped him back to reality.

"huh? Oh, yeah. Right," The brunette mumbled, trying his hardest not to blush. Nothing is more embarrassing to him than being caught daydreaming.

"Come on Harry, what are you thinking?" his blond friend laughed, tapping his hand on the table. Their school cafeteria was very well put together-  _but what can you expect from a private school?_ \- although it was very empty. Students never seemed to come in and sit, but Harry always brought his friends here. “You haven’t even touched your lunch.”

"I’m just distracted," He shrugged, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "I dunno, I met someone this weekend."

"Ooh!" Liam sang smugly, leaning in. "Guy or girl?"

"Guy," Harry recalled the stubble, the sea green eyes that glimmered with the light. "I never caught his name, but he was… I don’t know. Perfect."

"Tell us more!" Friend Nick Grimshaw smiled, leaning his chin on his hand. "You know we never hear about new flames in this boring old school."

"No way, guys. We just had a drink and talked. He probably doesn’t even remember me." The brunette sighed, glancing away. Oh, but what a beautiful talk it was.  _He told me he liked my eyes, my smile, my hair…_ "He called me Curly."

"Nice nickname, Can I call you that?" Niall laughed again, flicking Harry’s wavy brown hair.

"No way, it’s special to mystery man!" Liam elbowed the blond football player in the side, putting stress on the last two words.

"Come on, mates. It was just a fun time."

"Obviously it still means something to you, if you’re so caught up on it," The normally-quiet Zayn pointed out, standing up to throw his scraps away. Before Harry could retort, the bell rang for class to begin.

"Bye mates," Harry mumbled, speeding his way out of what was becoming a dangerously awkward conversation.  _Not “mystery man”, Shorty._ A smile crossed his thin pink lips, remembering the fun little name he had given the other man.

The brunette spent the rest of his school day thinking of the bloke he had met, from the small laugh to the way their hands had met.

After getting out of school, he decided to watch Niall and Josh’s football practice on the field. They were getting better everyday, although nowhere near champion level. Harry kept checking his phone, expecting to hear from Shorty, although he had never given his number.

Practice ended at 5:30, although Harry refused to leave til 6. He watched the sun descend into the horizon, and began to sit up. In the distance he  heard some guitar music, and found himself walking towards it. As he got closer, there was accompanying vocals.

“ _I’m looking for the man with the curls, a man who’s hair is better than the girls, We met at the bar and I think he’s my star, I’m looking for the man with the curls!_ ”

Harry’s feet sped up, bringing him closer and closer to the voice. As he turned the corner, a man playing an acoustic guitar was sitting on the curb. 

Out of breath, he pressed out “S-shorty..?!”

The guitar player turned to look at him, then gave an award-winning smile. “Hey Curly. I was hoping I’d find you.”

"Harry. It’s Harry."  The brunette grinned, crouching down next to the other. "You?"

"I’m Louis," Shorty smiled, stroking Harry’s hair, running his fingers through the shiny, mussed locks.

Harry, unable to control the feelings any longer, kissed Louis with all the passion he could gather. They stayed there like that for what felt like years. They broke only for breath, and started chuckling as they stared into each other’s eyes.  
"I guess you missed me as much as I missed you."


End file.
